Lost Media Archive
WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages; as such, anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! For additional information about this wiki or The Lost Media Society, email lostmediawiki@gmail.com BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. Shoutbox Would you prefer the Ricardo Lopez tapes to be released periodically, as I go through them, or all at once, when I finish watching them? Periodically All at once 'Notice Board' | |- | style="text-align: center;"| While we're on the topic of late notices, here is one that we just plain forgot to create a notice board post for (sorry). For anyone who didn't see the recordings themselves, or hasn't heard of their recent leaking, three bootleg excerpts from Tim Burton's highly sought-after Hansel and Gretel were uploaded on the 18th of October, courtesy of YouTube user tapio1985 (the same user responsible for recording and uploading the intro to the film some time back), totalling almost 25 minutes! Big thanks to tapio1985 for the uploads, and for the most complete copy, (and the only copy, for that matter), of this film to ever hit the internet! | style="text-align: center;"| Well, wouldn't you know it, another piece of unearthed lost media has slipped us by, for almost a month this time! Our bad. Anyhow, on October 9th, a YouTube user by the name of bumbumdbear uploaded a camcorder recording of the rare English dub of "Minnie Takes Care of Pluto", the so-called "banned" episode of Mickey Mouse Works! The recording was apparently taken from a circa 2010 airing of the elusive episode, on Disney Channel Asia. For someone like me, (who paid upwards of $100 just to have a Polish version of said episode translated), and all other lost media enthusiasts for that matter, this is excellent news! BIG thanks to bumbumdbear for uploading, and to YouTubeFan43 for originally tipping us off! The English dubbed episode can be seen in its entirety above. |} 'Categories' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Found Media 'Additions and Updates' *'Fireworks Safety - Parents (Missing 1976 PIF)' Added 08 Nov '13 NEW *'Sukiya (Cancelled 1993 PC Game)' Added 06 Nov '13 NEW *'Urban Decay (Cancelled 1995 PC Game)' Added 06 Nov '13 NEW *'JBVO & Viva Las Bravo (Missing 2000-2001 and 2005-2006 Block Interstitials)' Added 05 Nov '13 NEW *'Bully (Original Uncut Version; 2011)' Added 04 Nov '13 NEW *'The Nightmare Before Christmas (Original Vincent Price Audio; Early 90s)' Added 04 Nov '13 NEW *'Transformers: The Movie (1986)' Added 03 Nov '13 NEW *'Dracula (Lost 1920 Russian Film; Existence Unconfirmed)' Added 02 Nov '13 NEW *'The Cat Creeps (Lost 1930 Movie)' Added 02 Nov '13 NEW *'The Phantom Of The Opera (Lost 1916 Movie)' Added 02 Nov '13 NEW *'The Werewolf (Lost 1913 Movie)' Added 02 Nov '13 NEW *'Monster Party (Unreleased NES Prototype)' Added 02 Nov '13 NEW *'Chicken Minute (1990 Canadian Puppet Series)' Added 02 Nov '13 NEW *'The Shining (Deleted Ending Scene)' Added 02 Nov '13 NEW *'Peludópolis (Lost 1931 Animated Movie)' Added 01 Nov '13 NEW *Tomb Raider Anniversary (Original Core Design PSP Game) Added 31 Oct '13 *El Apóstol (Lost 1917 Animated Film) Added 31 Oct '13 *Christopher Nolan's Filmography (Deleted Scenes) Added 31 Oct '13 *Boris Karloff "Monster Mash" Rendition (Lost 1965 "Shindig!" Footage) Added 31 Oct '13 *Ben Folds Five Original "The Unauthorized Biography of Reinhold Messner" Demo (Late 90s) Added 30 Oct '13 *Tomb Raider III: Adventures of Lara Croft (Cut Content; 1998) Added 30 Oct '13 *Cadbury Land (Unresurfaced 1998-2001 Adverts) Added 30 Oct '13 *Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill (Unreleased 1993 Super Nintendo Game) Added 28 Oct '13 *Little Muppet Monsters (Unaired/Incomplete Episodes 4-18; 1985) Added 28 Oct '13 *"Billy & Mandy" Short Film (1996 Precursor to The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Added 28 Oct '13 *Astrology with Squidward (Missing 2000-2001 Shorts and Missing English Dubs) Added 26 Oct '13 *The Henry & June Show (1999 "KaBlam!" Spin-Off Special/Pilot) Added 26 Oct '13 * KaBlam! "Just Chillin' " (Rare 2000 Episode) Added 26 Oct '13 *I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream (Uncut Original Version; Early-to-Mid 90s) Added 24 Oct '13 *Coolsville (Cancelled 1994 PC Game) Added 24 Oct '13 *Weird Herald (Unreleased 1968-69 Album) Added 23 Oct '13 'Additional Resources'